


Hogwarts!Geraskier Au

by HeadToTheCoast



Series: Geraskier Tumblr Posts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geraskier, M/M, hogwarts!geraskier, hufflepuff!geralt, slytherin!jaskier, slytherin!yennefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadToTheCoast/pseuds/HeadToTheCoast
Summary: Cool idea I wish someone would write.  I have totally seen the Drumstrang!Geralt post and while I definitely and wholeheartedly agree, I see this as at least third if not second in terms of cool Hogwarts ideas about Geralt and Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Tumblr Posts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700689
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Hogwarts!Geraskier Au

geralt is a hufflepuff and jaskier is a slytherin if you think otherwise be prepared to _catch these hands._ and maybe a lute.

geralt’s appearance is very much meant to intimidate and jaskier’s is meant to sooth. however, the sorting hat doesn’t care about that. it cares about intent.  
jaskier intends to get famous. geralt intends to help people.

so picture this,

muggleborn jaskier who realizes he can literally enchant people with his music and wants to become famous. pureblood geralt whose father vesemir separated from their family when he was younger but takes in children that are unwanted in some way, be it birth/magic/social status.

the two meet on the train. geralt is sitting alone in a cabin and he’s quiet and angry as a kid because his family didn’t want him and his brothers are off somewhere having fun but he isn’t sure he wants to go to hogwarts because he would much rather be at home with roach. he was scared he wouldn’t be good at this whole magic thing, eskel had told him that’s why his parents didn’t want him so he may as well show up, not get put in a house, and take the train home back to roach. that’s the plan anyways.

at least until he hears a commotion in the hallway of the train and sees two 3rd years holding a 1st year with wants pointed at him and wicked smiles on their faces and it doesn’t matter that geralt’s never cast a spell he’s seen eskel and lambert practice movements and vesemir perform this one often enough around especially vindictive parents that geralt casts such a strong protego he sends the 3rd years flying and the small 1st year is staring at him with the largest eyes he’s ever seen and a split lip.

geralt intends to just walk away because the 3rd years don’t look like they’re coming back and geralt honestly can’t believe it worked except the other 1st year sticks his hand out and introduces himself as _jaskier the famous musician! and thanks geralt for helping him and well no he didn’t exactly have it under control and my goodness what year are you in because none of the older kids really wanted to help me the sods but you’re much nicer than them aren’t you and i don’t really know how i keep getting myself into those sorts of messes and what magic did you just perform there? i’ve never done magic before! didn’t know it existed until my parents got a letter and they were more surprised than me i guess by golly you are tall mr. oh my goodness i am so sorry i didn’t ask your name, what is your name?_

and geralt has a headache as well as a better understanding for why those 3rd years wanted this kid out of their cabin but also it’s less lonely in his cabin now that jaskier is sitting next to him jabbering away and fidgeting a little because of the silence and geralt almost forgets he was asked a question but tells jaskier his name and is rewarded with more conversation and praise and if jaskier rubs his wrists where the other kids had grabbed him then geralt ignores it and definitely doesn’t hand him a chocolate frog when the trolley comes around and smile a little when jaskier’s eyes nearly burst from his head when the frog leaps right out of the box and into his hand. and then jaskier’s sad because _he doesn’t want to kill the frog and geraaalt isn’t that mean, to eat a real frog_ and geralt doesn’t even get to weigh in that it’s a fake one before the prefects walk around and remind everyone to change into their robes.

so geralt and jaskier are sitting again except jaskier keeps going on about his robes and then looks speculatively at geralt and asks if he knows anything about hogwarts. geralt says he has older brothers and sisters that have attended and have been sorted into every house. when jaskier asks him about the house system geralt tells him everything his brothers had told him, albeit haltingly.  
 _gryffindor is for the brave, slytherin for the clever, ravenclaw for the smart and hufflepuff for the loyal._ jaskier asks how the hat determines which one you are and geralt says _it reads your mind, talks to you sort of, asks you what you want in life._ jaskier says he wants to be a musician and asks geralt what he wants. geralt says he wants roach. jaskier laughs and geralt prepares to be made fun of but jaskier says _that’s a wild name and asks what roach is and that it’s so cool geralt has a horse or a foal because she’s so little_ and goes off for a little bit before seeing the castle in the distance and sobering long enough to ask geralt if he thinks there’s a bad house to get put in because he heard one of the older kids talking about slytherins.

geralt thinks for a moment because his brothers and sisters had been in every house. there were slytherins, gryffindors, ravenclaws, and hufflepuffs all over kaher morhen during the holidays, so many he was sure they could hold class on the estate and hogwarts need not open its doors. he knows that gryffindors are usually loud and boisterous, that ravenclaws are dedicated and single-minded, that slytherins always have a goal, and that hufflepuffs can always be found next to one of them. he tells jaskier that _none of the houses are bad, that each one is different and that whichever one jaskier gets put in would be lucky to have him. slytherin just means you know what you want and you’re determined more than anything to do it._

and suddenly geralt has his arms full of jaskier who is laughing and thanking him and telling him that he hopes they’re in the same house _because who wouldn’t want to be in the same house as their very best friend._

geralt’s eyes go wide because except for his siblings, who don’t count, he hasn’t ever had a friend. and maybe from the look on jaskier’s face of wide eyes and an unsure smile he thinks neither has he. so geralt just nods and says even if they’re not in the same house, _siblings get put in different places all the time so it’s not like they wouldn’t see each other._

and suddenly they’re standing in a hall with long tables and high ceilings and a short stool in the middle of stone floors while the headmistress explains some updates that geralt and jaskier are too nervous to hear but then the sorting hat sings a song about unity and trust and geralt elbows jaskier as if to say _i told you so_ and suddenly he’s sitting on the stool and talking to a hat.

**another rivia. how interesting. you remind me of your father.** geralt sits up straighter at that. the one thing vesemir had always refused to tell them was his own hogwarts house. he didn’t want to admit to favorites. **yes i can see that you would like that, or that you think you would like to be like your adoptive father. interesting. and yet the boy you met on the train earlier - jaskier, now there’s a talkative kid if you’ve ever met one.** and geralt remains mostly silent while the hat deliberates, he doesn’t know if he gets to say anything or weigh in on the decision. **of course you get a say. what house do you prefer?** and geralt draws a blank. he doesn’t know. supposes he doesn’t care but that’s not right he does care he just, never saw himself getting this far really. expected he’d be back home with roach by now and not actually having to pick a house. so geralt asks the hat _which one is your favorite_ and the hat is surprised. geralt thinks its laughing on his head and then **_so much like vesemir_** before the hat shouts **HUFFLEPUFF**

and there’s clapping when he steps down from the stool and he goes to sit at the table except jaskier hugs him and is smiling and geralt smiles back and says _good luck_ and then he’s sitting by kids dressed in yellow and waiting for his friend to sit beneath a hat.

**ah. a muggleborn. jaskier. geralt’s friend. you have an interesting mind. though i’m sure you know that. surprised you aren’t talking my flaps off right now actually given how much i saw you talk in geralt’s head. ah well. let’s see. you want to be a musician correct?** at the question jaskier startles and peeps a _yes_ , because _the hat didn’t sound like it was saying things outloud but just in his head and it was a strange feeling and jaskier wanted to ask geralt what the hat said to him except_ the hat asked him something else which he didn’t quite catch but he heard the laughter and then - **yes your thoughts are so fast it’s hard to keep pace, and i can read minds. well, given their speed and determination i guess we’ll go with SLYTHERIN** \- the hat shouts and then jaskier is being wisked off to a sea of green.

and when the headmistress looks out over the tables and finishes her welcoming speech she claps her hands and says _alright now off with you, arranged seating is only for the sorting ceremony, sit where you like_

and geralt barely gets out an oomf before jaskier slams into him talking a mile a minute and geralt just smiles to himself and listens.

**Author's Note:**

> An absolute gem from the comments on the post made by respectprotectspeople on tumblr.
> 
> Also I think Yennefer would be this scary looking Slytherin who just gets in trouble at every class bc she's way too clever and too reckless
> 
> Aaaaaand maybe she'd have Jaskier as roomate (I'm not sure how it works) and found him r e a l l y annoying at first. Then she would be intrigued by Geralt (maybe he helps her out of some problem she made?) and try to hit on him, and Jaskier would hate her, only to later be her who helps them figure out their feelings and become Jaskier's bff :)


End file.
